Iliarth Canyon
The Iliarth Canyon is the canyon in the southern part of the Utraean Peninsula that was carved out by the Iliarth River. The Canyon can be accessed from many different entrances. There are no displacers in this region. Overview From Elddim The Canyon starts in Hovart "Marsh", where the terrain is weaker and more susceptible to erosion. However, the treacherous, hard-to-navigate terrain has rendered the only northern entrance the Lift at Iliarth Divide, the next segment of the Canyon. Adventurers are advised instead to go through Hovart's Folly. Many Krug of higher ranks inhabit this area, often proving to be an obstacle. Futak the Trainer, having escaped the liberation of Stonebridge, had moved back to his training camp outside of Hovart's Folly. The route in the Divide starts out quite green, but a fallen tree bars access upstream. Krug line the way south, and the ground gets more rugged. The soil gives way again as the hard granite of the Iliarth Valley spills the River in a series of cascades known as Iliarth Falls. More Krug can be encountered here, and Skeleton Mercenaries and Rangers can be sighted on the river's opposite bank. This portion ends at a cliff, with a lift to the Crystwind plateau. From Crystwind The granite is once again solid, and more humus near Crystwind allows the thriving of grass. This location is a crossroads. One can go back to Elddim, or go north to Crystwind (besieged by Krug). If he/she progresses southward through the Crystwind Grasslands, a horde of high-level skeleton soldiers will try to cut you down (especially the Rangers). The path splits once again; the player can choose either to move northwest through the Fury's Den to Redwood Gap, or cross a bridge to the other side of the now vast canyon. The adventurer is now in Iliarth Canyon proper. Many skeletons and wasps block the way throughout the path. The player should deal with them, as their XP bonus is considerable. After back-switching, lift-riding, bridge-crossing, and killing skeletons enough, the player reaches the final elevator to the bottom of the canyon. If he/she should continue on the ledge, the first skeletons that were sighted will attack him/her. A Green Drake guards a small hoard at the end of the bank. The bottom of the canyon is considerably more dangerous, as Droog and various annoying sand creatures are always waiting for an ambush. The ground is divided by the river, and ambushes will usually come from the wider of the banks. The merchant Sar Vinien resides here, barely holding off the Droog with bribes and equipment. The frequency of Droog+Sand Ripper/Mage attacks increase, and one can barely go 30 feet without triggering another ambush. The sun shines on the ground again and Iliarth Canyon widens into a basin. A wide waterfall conceals treasure and a Fairy. Be warned, this area is likely to host the notorious Tile Deletion Glitch. Droog forces are concentrated around a Droog-occupied Empire of Stars fort, along with Impalers, giant lizards, and Soul Stingers. The banks of the river are now crawling with sand monsters. If the player follows the river down more, the yellow grass ends. From here on are the bleak Quillrabe Canyons, that lead to more Droog and the town of Quillrabe (duh). Category:Locations in the Utraean Peninsula Category:Dry Grasslands Category:Locations Category:Iliarth River